


Dzień letni

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Dzień był letni i senny, okolice jeziora piękne i puste, a oni sami - a stąd już niedaleka droga do uczynienia ich rowerowej wycieczki jeszcze przyjemniejszą. PrusPol, erotyk, human au.
Relationships: PrusPol - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dzień letni

Wiatr, nieustannie przetaczając ciepłe, przesycone zapachem lip powietrze, poruszał delikatnie koronami przyjeziornych drzew, roznosząc ich szum po całej okolicy; rozległej, pustej przestrzeni łąk, nad którymi rozpościerało się nieskończone, błękitne niebo. Oprócz wiatru niewiele było tu słychać; okazjonalnie pluśnięcia wody, gdy odbijającą letnie słońce taflę przebiła ryba, łopot skrzydeł podrywającej się do lotu tutejszej czapli, albo odległe szczeknięcie sarny, których płowe ciała raz po raz pojawiały się w zasięgu wzroku.

Mazury otuliły ich zapachem natury; nagrzana ziemia pachniała, zachęcając do zamknięcia oczu i błogiego odpoczynku, a nieodległy krzew bzu posyłał im kolejne fale przyjemnej, słodkiej woni. Nawet woda miała swój zapach; nie zdążywszy jeszcze wyschnąć na włosach, towarzyszyła każdemu wdechowi i wydechowi, muskała nozdrza i, jak wszystko dookoła, zachęcała do snu.

Błogość, mówiły pola, drzewa i jeziora, szemrały bez i lipa, pod którą znaleźli cień, i miękka, gęsta trawa, uginająca się pod ich ciałami jak materac. Sen, podpowiadał wiatr, targając włosy w miłej pieszczocie. Odpoczynek.

Słońce zaglądało do nich od czasu do czasu, migocząc wśród liści albo odbijając się w wodzie i posyłając ku nim kolejne odblaski, zupełnie jak dziecko bawiące się lusterkiem. Muskało skórę oraz opuszczone powieki i gdy przez nie przenikało, sprawiało, że Gilbert, leżąc na trawie z głową na swoim plecaku, marszczył lekko brwi, a potem odruchowo próbował skryć twarz w przedramieniu.

Ciekawe, czy zasnął, pomyślał Feliks, samemu próbując powstrzymać ziewnięcie. Siedząc obok, oparty o pień drzewa, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i z włosami wciąż wilgotnymi, przyglądał się partnerowi z delikatnym uśmiechem. Patrzył na włosy, których kilka kosmyków opadało teraz na oczy, na wygładzoną relaksem twarz, na uchylone usta i skrytą pod ciemnym T-shirtem klatkę piersiową, unoszącą się w spokojnym, rytmicznym oddechu.

– Śpisz? – zapytał szeptem, pochylając się nad Gilbertem i osłaniając go od kolejnych słonecznych refleksów. Z wolna przysunął się bliżej, zasiadł między bokiem partnera a jeziorem, zupełnie jakby był jego tarczą. Oparł się dłońmi o ziemię, wyprostował nogi i tym razem wsparł się plecami nie o lipę, ale o ciepłe, miękkie ciało.

– Nie... – mruknął Gilbert cicho, nieprzytomnie, nie otwierając oczu i ledwo poruszając ustami, a to utwierdziło Feliksa w przekonaniu, że jego ukochany błąka się gdzieś po granicy jawy i snu, stąpa po niej jak po cienkiej linii, co chwila przechylając się to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Feliks mógłby mu teraz zadawać setki pytań, ważnych i całkowicie nieistotnych, na każde z nich otrzymując bezsensowną odpowiedź, a Gilbert pewnie i tak nic by z tego nie zapamiętał.

Przeczesał palcami włosy partnera, czując jak radość unosi kąciki jego ust. Tak zrelaksowanego Gilberta nie widział od dawna; zbyt dużo problemów w pracy, zbyt dużo problemów w domu, ale ta samotna rowerowa wycieczka nad jezioro, przed którą Gilbert tak się wzbraniał, przyniosła efekt.

Zupełnie jakby jakaś jeziorna nimfa, tutejsza, mazurska najada, wychyliła się z wody i rzuciła na niego czar, oplotła snem jak rybacką siecią i wciągnęła w toń spokoju, wytchnienia i wyraju.

Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Gilberta, Feliks poruszył się lekko, bo chociaż trawa była przyjemnym posłaniem, tak ziemia po jakimś czasie przypominała o sobie niewygodą i zmuszała do zmiany pozycji. Pochylając się ponad ciałem męża, sięgnął po swój plecak. Ostrożnie przeniósł go na drugą stronę śpiącego i z głównej komory wyciągnął butelkę wody.

Wypił kilka łyków i skrzywił się; była nieprzyjemnie ciepła. A gdyby tylko na początku ich wypadu wpadli na pomysł, by na tym niskim brzegu, przy zejściu do jeziora, wykopać w miękkim piasku mały dołek... Feliks westchnął, odłożył butelkę do plecaka, zostawiając jeszcze kilka łyków dla Gilberta – dzień był gorący – a potem jeszcze raz na niego zerknął.

Może też by pójść spać? zastanowił się, chociaż wiedział, że i tak by nie zasnął. Było zbyt jasno; słońce stało wysoko na niebie, a on potrafił usnąć jedynie wtedy, gdy zasłaniali wszystkie okna w sypialni, bo blask ulicznej lampy albo nawet rogal księżyca skutecznie odstraszały od niego sen. Spróbował jeszcze osłonić oczy przedramieniem, ale chociaż pod powiekami pociemniało, tak tchnienie wiatru rozwiało jego nadzieję; było zbyt ciepło.

Szkoda, że nie wziął jakiejś książki... Telefony zostawili w domu, bo Feliksowi bardzo zależało na tym, by nikt nie dzwonił, pisał i wysyłał ważnych i kompletnie nieistotnych wiadomości, z których wiele wraz z treścią przynosiło grymas na twarzy Gilberta i zirytowane komentarze mamrotane pod nosem...

Plan był szczytny i doskonały, bo nie niepokoiły ich kolejne informacje z agencji, w której Gilbert pracował, żaden klient nie żądał, by pracowali w wolną sobotę, żaden nachalny znajomy nie bombardował zdjęciami... ale Feliks zaczął się trochę nudzić.

A może by tak..., odezwał się cichy głosik w głowie, głosik znajomy, ciepły i przyjemny, tak jak to, co sugerował. Wszak byli tu sami; do najbliższej wsi było kilka kilometrów, dookoła leżały tylko zdziczałe łąki, żadnych pól i pastwisk, brakowało nawet słupów elektrycznych, symboli ludzkiej bytności. Tylko oni, ich plecaki i rowery, jedyne przejawy ludzkiego istnienia tutaj, w tym magicznym zakątku, który pewnie i tysiąc lat temu wyglądał tak samo; woda, drzewa, zarośla i przez nikogo nie niepokojona zwierzyna.

On potrzebuje snu, zaprotestował zdrowy rozsądek. Feliks spojrzał kolejny raz na Gilberta i odkrył, że wiatr wplątał w jego włosy mały listek. Pochylił się nad partnerem i ostrożnie spróbował wyplątać zieleń z bieli. Listek, lekki jak piórko, uciekł mu spod palców gdzieś poza zasięg jego wzroku i zainteresowania.

Tego chciałeś, prawda? Żeby się zrelaksował. Od ponad czterech tygodni prawie nie śpi, bierze nadgodziny, zapasów kawy zaczęło ubywać szybciej, niż zazwyczaj, a i górka szarości w popielniczce rosła jakby w przyśpieszonym tempie, chociaż co do tego ostatniego Feliks nie miał pewności. Wszak obaj palili, a on nie liczył, ile razy sam wychodził na balkon, by spoglądać na osiedle i strącać popiół na głowy tych na dole w codziennym, uspokajającym rytuale.

O to ci chodziło, prawda? Namówiłeś go, by wziął wolny dzień, chociaż szef zwyzywał go przez telefon od nieodpowiedzialnych pracowników, opuszczających posterunek wtedy, gdy firma potrzebuje ich najbardziej, mimo że ten urlop należał się Gilbertowi jak psu buda. Dlatego podrzuciliście małego Ludwiga przyjaciółce, dlatego odmówiłeś ostatniego zlecenia na logo... Myślałeś, że rowerowa wycieczka zmęczy go, zmusi organizm, działający ostatnio na przyśpieszonych obrotach, do snu, że Gilbert w końcu prześpi całą noc, a wyszło jeszcze lepiej; taka drzemka na powietrzu dobrze mu zrobi.

Więc dlaczego czuł się taki... rozczarowany? Osamotniony?

Feliks westchnął ciężko, docierając do konkluzji swoich myśli; nie byli ze sobą od ponad miesiąca. Powrót z pracy, papieros na balkonie, obiad, nerwowa wideokonferencja do późnych godzin, której Feliks słuchał mimochodem, rysując kolejne projekty na zamówienie, papieros, prysznic i sen. A potem budzik, papieros, kawa, praca...

Nie mam czasu. Muszę dzisiaj zostać dłużej. Feliks, jak kiedyś nie wrócę z pracy, a do drzwi zapuka policja, to znaczy, że zamordowałem szefa w afekcie. Zbieraj hajs, kaucja będzie wysoka.

Ale z drugiej strony, mruknęła mu w ucho wodna, dopiero co zrodzona w jego fantazji nimfa, owijając go ciepłym zapachem jeziora jak ramionami i budząc do tej pory pogrążone w spokojnym zastoju ciało, wyzwalając wyobraźnię i chęci, w ten sposób obaj się rozluźnicie... To lepsze niż sen, przyjemność i błogość, która nadchodzi po niej... a usnąć zawsze można później... Jesteście tu sami...

Na wszelki wypadek uniósł głowę i jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem horyzont. Sami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a wiatr, jakby czytając mu w myślach, szarpnął lekko jego krótkimi spodniami, zaglądnął za koszulkę, muskając skórę, zachęcając do pozbycia się materiału... Byli tutaj tylko we dwóch, tylko oni, a złota obrączka na jego palcu, która od czasu do czasu migotała w słońcu, i druga na dłoni Gilberta, identyczna, z sekretnym przesłaniem wyrytym misternie w metalu, tuż przy skórze, udowadniały, że ich dwóch było jednym.

– Wyśpisz się później – wyszeptał Feliks, znów zmieniając pozycję; usadowił się wygodnie w siadzie klęcznym i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Delikatnie przesunął opuszkiem palca po twarzy Gilberta, zaczynając od skroni i kończąc na linii szczęki. Na moment się tam zatrzymał, potem sięgnął ku wargom i obrysował je, jakby chciał zapamiętać dokładnie ich kształt. Potem wolno zsunął palec w dół, po podbródku i jabłku Adama i zatrzymał się między obojczykami, na skraju koszulki, ciekawy, czy Gilbert zareaguje.

Gdy nie dostrzegł żadnej zmiany, powtórzył pieszczotę, dokładając drugi palec; tym razem w odpowiedzi otrzymał lekkie zmarszczenie czoła i cichy, senny pomruk, więc kontynuował swoją wędrówkę, aż Gilbert w końcu uchylił powiek. Czerwony bursztyn błysnął spod zazdrostki rzęs pytaniem, nim wypowiedziały je rozleniwione wargi.

– Nudzi ci się...? – szepnął Gilbert sennie i nieco ochryple. Poruszył się, lekko się skrzywiwszy, bo ziemia przestała być tak wygodna, jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Ułożył się na plecach.

– Trochę – przyznał Feliks cicho, wodząc palcami między obojczykami ukochanego; jego palce raz po raz zahaczały o łańcuszek, który leżał dokładnie w połowie drogi, ciepły od ciała, srebrny i bardzo delikatny.

– Jeśli mi go znowu zerwiesz, to cię zabiję – wymamrotał Gilbert, a słowa były zniekształcone przez ziewnięcie, które wyrwało się z jego ust. Znów przymknął oczy i odetchnął głębiej.

– Wiesz, że to nie było specjalnie – mruknął Feliks, znowu czując poczucie winy. Cokolwiek by Gilbert nie mówił, ta drobnostka była dla niego ważna i Feliks zdecydowanie nie chciał wówczas rozerwać tych delikatnych ogniw, które jakoś znalazły się między włosami Gilberta, a palcami, które w nie wplótł, gdy poszli ze sobą do łóżka po raz pierwszy... Wtedy też Feliks postanowił trochę bardziej uważać na to, co robi z rękami podczas miłosnych uniesień, bo żmijka była bardzo delikatna, wisiorek mały i łatwy do zgubienia, a usługi złotnika cholernie drogie...

– Mam nadzieję... Mam nadzieję, że niszczenie mojego mienia to nie jest twój nowy fetysz – Gilbert skrzywił wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. – Bo w marcu...

– Moje ręce na twoim ciele to mój fetysz – wypalił Feliks, nim mąż zdążył wypomnieć mu przypadkowo zbity telefon czy najlepszą koszulę, w której Gilbert wyglądał bardzo pociągająco, a która okazała się wcale nie tak wytrzymała, jak sugerował materiał, z jakiego ją uszyto. Poczuł, jak gorąco zadomawia się na jego policzkach, bo Gilbert właśnie nagle otworzył oczy, a ich błysk jasno mówił, że on już wie, co Feliksowi chodzi po głowie.

Ogniste, psotne ogniki... Znał to spojrzenie. Haczyk złapany, teraz trzeba tę zaspaną rybkę delikatnie wyciągnąć na brzeg...

– Myślałem, że seks na pralce.

...albo od razu rzucić siekierą w wodę i odrąbać jej łeb. Chwilami nie wiedział, czy bardziej chce się z tym człowiekiem kochać, mieszkać i żyć, czy może jednak udusić, zakopać i mieć święty spokój. Prychnął, ale jego szeroki uśmiech przeczył udawanemu oburzeniu; w końcu wziął z nim ślub, prawda? Za dużo roboty, by to wszystko odkręcać, a więzienie też mu się nie widzi...

– Wyposażenie nowego mieszkania trzeba było sprawdzić – odparł spokojnie, a potem zachichotał. – Ale pralka jest przereklamowana! Trzęsie, niewygodnie w cholerę, co ludzie w tym widzą? Podobnie jak prysznic...

– Nigdy więcej nie wejdę z tobą pod prysznic, zapomnij – burknął Gilbert ostrzegawczo.

Feliks nie zamierzał negować tej decyzji, bo i on doskonale pamiętał, jak niefortunnie potoczyły się wówczas sprawy. Woda, żel pod prysznic, śliski brodzik i ich dwóch, których nieco poniosło w amorach, to nie była najlepsza kombinacja – zamiast zakończyć wieczór pod kołdrą, przy lampce jakiegoś dobrego alkoholu i ulubionym filmie, wylądowali na izbie przyjęć, a widoku kulącego się na krześle Gilberta Feliks jeszcze długo miał nie zapomnieć.

– Rzeczywiście – westchnął Feliks. – Zwichnąłeś sobie wtedy chu...

– Masz pojęcie, jak to boli? – prychnął Gilbert. – Najgorszemu wrogowi bym nie życzył! A zresztą, może i życzył, zależy któremu.

Feliks, by zmyć z powierzchni pamięci to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie, pochylił się szybko; dotknął warg ukochanego, które odpowiedziały niemalże natychmiast, a potem urwał pocałunek, nim bursztyn zdążył rozpalić się wewnętrznym płomieniem, sugerując i drażniąc, zachęcając do reakcji... Zawisł nad ukochanym, przyglądał się jego oczom i brwiom, z których jedna właśnie się uniosła.

Och. On coś kombinuje, zrozumiał.

– Dziękuję za propozycję – mruknął Gilbert niskim głosem. Cholera jasna, drań robił to _specjalnie_ , wiedział, że od _tego_ tonu, zarezerwowanego tylko dla niego, przez kręgosłup Feliksa przechodzą przyjemne dreszcze, kierując się w niższe rejony ciała. – Ale chyba nie skorzystam – dodał już normalnym głosem, przekręcił się na bok, ułożył głowę na plecaku i zostawił Feliksa z otwartymi ustami.

A to drań, pomyślał, ale lekka irytacja walczyła w nim z podekscytowaniem, bo Gilbert w końcu, po tych ciężkich, wypełnionych zmęczeniem i kompletnym brakiem zainteresowania łóżkowymi aktywnościami tygodniach, znów zaczął z nim grać, tańczyć głosem i słowami, i Feliks wiedział, że ma wygraną wojnę w garści, chociaż może właśnie przegrał pierwszą bitwę.

– Dlaczego nie skorzystasz? – zapytał na pozór rozczarowanym tonem, znów siadając tak, by oprzeć się o bok partnera.

– Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz się więcej pukać w miejscu publicznym – przypomniał mu Gilbert. – Szanuję twoją wolę, czy coś.

– Bo wtedy byliśmy na plaży – jęknął cicho Feliks. – Miałem piasek w miejscach, których nigdy nie widziałeś, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem o ich istnieniu. Wziąłeś to na poważnie...?

Gilbert, przymykając oczy, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego.

– Ej... Przed chwilą miałeś ochotę – Feliks zaczął jednak kwestionować swoje zwycięstwo.

– Bo mam – Cichy głos rozwiał jego wątpliwości. – Ale jestem zmęczony – Potwierdzeniem tych słów było kolejne ziewnięcie. Feliks w odpowiedzi ucałował czoło i policzki Gilberta, czując jak dłoń partnera wolnym ruchem muska jego bok, nim leniwie opada na ziemię.

– To dzisiaj ja będę się męczył – zadecydował Feliks wesoło. – Stoi?

– Będzie stać.

– Idiota.

– Miło poznać.

Feliks parsknął śmiechem, a potem pochylił się po raz kolejny. Kolejne sekundy rozpłynęły się w dotyku znajomych warg, muśnięciach języka i kilku wyszeptanych naprędce, podanych z ust do ust jak życiodajny tlen, miękkich słów, tych samych, które kiedyś sobie przysięgli, wsuwając na palce złoto.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał Gilbert bardzo cicho, gdy potarli się nosami, próbując nie zapomnieć, jak się oddycha, chociaż w tym słodkim oszołomieniu Feliks był pewny, że wcale nie potrzebuje do życia tlenu, a smaku i zapachu ukochanego. – Ale powiedz mi, do cholery, co kombinujesz?

– Nic – odparł niewinnie Feliks z błyskiem w oku i radości wypisanej na wargach, radości, którą Gilbert zaczął właśnie z nich scałowywać. Czując ręce zaciskające się na swoich biodrach, przymknął oczy i pozwolił własnym dłoniom troszkę pobłądzić.

Obojczyki – uważaj na łańcuszek – szerokie ramiona... Spokojnie zakończyli pocałunek; Gilbert zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho, a Feliks kontynuował sunięcie rozpostartymi palcami po tych fragmentach skóry, których nie zakrywał T-shirt, jedynie od czasu do czasu zapuszczając się pod materiał. Skóra nagrzana słońcem i snem... Uśmiechnął się i musnął ustami szyję i ramię partnera, wdychając znajomy zapach. Gilbert wyraźnie zadrżał.

– Zepnij te kłaki – wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu. – Łaskoczą jak cholera.

Feliks uśmiechnął się chytrze i poruszył głową, by końcówki jego włosów jeszcze raz przemknęły po skórze Gilberta; ponieważ ten wzdrygnął się znowu i cicho go przeklął, wyprostował plecy i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, pamiętając, że miał tam gumkę do włosów. Zwinnymi ruchami palców związał wilgotną ciągle czuprynę w kucyk, a potem znowu ucałował szyję Gilberta, lekko odchylając koszulkę, by dotrzeć wargami do całości ramienia.

Jak kartograf opisujący nieznaną pustynię, raz za razem wyznaczał wspólną drogę; rysował na ich własnej, prywatnej mapie podniecenia linię każdego ścięgna, oznaczał każdy mięsień, wyznaczał trakty swoim językiem, znajdywał oazy – miejsca, gdzie skóra była najdelikatniejsza – i korzystał z nich, wpijając się w skórę jak spragniony wędrowiec, pozostawiając na mapie ślady swojej bytności, ślady, które Gilbert będzie zakrywał kołnierzem koszuli. Czubkiem języka wyznaczał ścieżynki między uchem a grdyką, a chwilami, bardzo ostrożnie, zahaczał zębami o skórę i przesuwał nimi po niej, jakby była uprawną ziemią, a on broną, przygotowującą ją do siewu.

Gilbert milczał, ale zdradzał go ciężki, drżący oddech, wymykający się spod uchylonych ust, i dłoń, która zacisnęła się na delikatnych źdźbłach trawy, łamiąc je i miażdżąc. Drugą rękę Feliks czuł gdzieś w okolicach swojego pośladka, błąkała się, zaciskała przyjemnie, zahaczała o pasek albo szarpała nieporadnie nogawkę, bo najwidoczniej jego partner miał właśnie duże problemy ze skupieniem uwagi na tym, co robi.

Odsunąwszy rękaw T-shirtu tak daleko, jak było to możliwe, Feliks przesunął ustami po starym śladzie po szczepionce, chcąc dokładnie poznać kształt i fakturę znamienia, a potem powrócił ku szyi, skuszony jabłkiem Adama, chcąc doprowadzić ich obu do ich własnego prywatnego nieba.

Oddech Gilberta musnął jego czoło i poruszył włosami; wraz z powietrzem spomiędzy warg umknęło ciche, leniwe mruknięcie, a sam Gilbert poruszył się i ku satysfakcji Feliksa nieco inaczej ułożył nogi.

– Niewygodna ta ziemia, prawda? – zagadnął Feliks, przechylając głowę i w końcu łapiąc płonące, rubinowe spojrzenie partnera. Chwała Bogu, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że nie założył tych nowych, wąskich dżinsów, bo dawno już by zwariował albo wyzbyłby się ich natychmiast, zaraz po pierwszym pocałunku. Letnie spodnie były miękkie i szerokie, dzięki temu był w stanie jeszcze myśleć, chociaż...

Skup się, jęknął do siebie myślach. Prowadzisz wojnę... Tylko dlaczego przeciwnik potrafi patrzeć na ciebie ten sposób, który sprawia, że zapominasz, jak się nazywasz...? Nawet jeszcze nie zdjąłeś mu...

– Ta koszulka jest niewygodna – wychrypiał Gilbert. – Powiedziałeś, że... że będziesz się męczył, więc się, kurwa, _męcz_...

Słysząc niewypowiedzianą prośbę, niemalże błaganie, Feliks natychmiast sięgnął ku krawędzi T-shirtu i pociągnął go do góry. Gilbert płynnym ruchem wyprostował obie ręce, unosząc się do siadu, a potem, gdy Feliks rzucił ten przeszkadzający element garderoby pod jego plecy, znów osunął się na ziemię i pozwolił Feliksowi działać.

Natychmiast się za to działanie zabrał, bo oddano mu w dłonie i usta kolejne połacie skóry. W akompaniamencie cichych, krótkich westchnień szeptał słowa, słowa, które wymykały mu się z serca – i chyba z lędźwi, bo umysł już dawno odszedł w nieznane – szukając kolejnych dróg, z wolna zbliżając się do swojego celu.

Sutki, które od długiej chwili domagały się uwagi, widoczne pod koszulką, twarde, ale delikatne, teraz ugięły się pod jego wargami. Gilbert wciągnął nagle powietrze i po stagnacji ostatnich minut wkroczył na pole bitwy; Feliks jęknął głośno, gdy w niespodziewanym ataku nogi partnera skrzyżowały się gdzieś nad jego pośladkami i popchnęły mocno w dół, na spotkanie drugiego ciała.

– T-to ja miałem się męczyć – wyszeptał, opierając czoło o czoło Gilberta. Niemalże pozbawiony tchu, zadrżał lekko.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – wymruczał Gilbert, zacieśniając szyki i w odpowiedzi uzyskując kolejny głośny, bezwolny dźwięk. – Wolę, gdy męczymy się razem.

– To był cios poniżej pasa – Feliks bardzo próbował nad sobą zapanować; ale ten gwałtowny ruch, mocne przyciśnięcie do drugiego człowieka, równie chętnego, co on... Miał nadzieję, że ich walka nie skończy się tak szybko, ledwie na przedpolu, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, jak dawno nie... Z ogromnym trudem powstrzymał się od instynktownego ruchu bioder. – Nie... nie grasz fair.

– Tak się wygrywa, kochanie.

Chwilę trwali, spleceni w jedno ciałami, całkowicie nieruchomo; potem Gilbert wypuścił Feliksa ze swojej pułapki bez słowa. Ten, odetchnąwszy, ruszył dalej na południe, poprzez równiny brzucha, czytając opuszkami palców drogowskazy; starą, bladą bliznę pooperacyjną, niemalże niewidoczną wśród jasności skóry, delikatną obręcz pępka, małą, ciemną kropkę pieprzyka nad miednicą...

W końcu znalazł się na znajomej ścieżce. Opuszkami palców głaskał cienką, niemalże niewidoczną linię jasnych włosków, jego ulubioną drogę wprost do miejsc rozrywkowych, alejkę znikającą gdzieś pod materiałem spodni... Gilbert szarpnął się pod nim po raz kolejny; Feliks oparł dłonie o biodra ukochanego i przygwoździł do ziemi, ale nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Gilbert nagle poderwał się do siadu, złapał za ramiona i wciągnął na swoje kolana.

Czas przyśpieszył albo to Feliksowi jedynie się wydawało; w jednej chwili dyskomfort znów nie pozwalał mu myśleć, rwał oddech i przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem, w drugiej wyciągał ramiona, by i jego koszulka posłużyła im za posłanie wśród nadjeziornych traw, a w kolejnej żar stopił ich usta w jedno.

– Przestań – jęknął Gilbert prawie boleśnie.

Feliks odetchnął; zaciskając zęby, powstrzymał się od kolejnych ruchów, szybkiego kołysania w przód i w tył, bo naprawdę nie chciał, by ich pierwsze zbliżenie po takim czasie skończyło się, nim w ogóle się wzajemnie rozbiorą. Do Gilberta również to dotarło; odsunął się nieco, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze.

– Ja wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – wydyszał. – Jak tylko zaproponowałeś wy... wycieczkę.

Feliks, również próbując zapanować nad oddechem, obserwował, jak Gilbert sięga do swojego plecaka. Ponieważ jedną drżącą ręką próbował właśnie negocjować z paskiem u spodni, drugą otworzyć kieszeń, a obie czynności szły mu bardzo źle, Feliks postanowił pomóc.

Jego palce zaplątały się gdzieś między skórzanym paskiem a sprzączką; Gilbert, oddychając ciężko, obiema już dłońmi szarpnął za zamek kieszonki plecaka.

– Masz – wychrypiał, rzucając Feliksowi na kolana małą buteleczkę.

Feliks tylko zerknął na opakowanie. Uśmiechnął się, odkrywając, że jednak nie tylko on liczył na czas spędzony w tak przyjemny sposób, a potem odłożył je na bok, ciągle zajęty kwestią spodni.

– Nie ruszaj się – szepnął, gdy jego mąż po raz kolejny poruszył się niespokojnie, znów nie znajdując ukojenia. – Nie chcę cię przyciąć zamkiem... _Znowu_.

– Chodź tutaj...

Więc przysunął się bliżej, w zasięg głodnych rąk i ust; próbując podzielić swoją uwagę między kolejnym pocałunkiem a tym, że powoli zsuwał z bioder Gilberta spodnie i bieliznę, posłał jeszcze ukochanemu ostatnie ogniste spojrzenie.

Słuchając przeciągłego, cichego jęku, najpiękniejszej muzyki, zrodzonej z bliskości i przyjemności, Feliks pochylił się, w końcu znajdując cel swojej podróży z północy na południe. Gilbert opadł na plecy, z palcami na ramionach Feliksa, a każde wzmocnienie nacisku imadła, w jakie zamieniły się jego dłonie, ten odczytywał jako swój triumf w walce; walce, w której brak pokonanego, bo obaj tutaj byli zwycięzcami.

Feliks kochał słuchać tego rozdygotanego, krótkiego oddechu, urywków słów rozbijających się na wargach, cichych sapnięć i syków, które Gilbert z siebie wydawał; kochał dotykać rozpalonego ciała, uczyć się go na pamięć własnym, czuć pod palcami każdy dreszcz i napięte mięśnie, każdy spazm i wzdrygnięcie, gdy wydawało się, że przyjemność jest zbyt duża, by można było ją znieść i nie oszaleć. Kochał smakować i czuć każdą kropelkę potu, chłodzącego nagą skórę, rozgrzaną tym, co z nią robił, i jej zapach, woń nagiej skóry pod ochronną warstwą perfum i nikłą warstwą papierosowego dymu, woń, którą tylko on miał prawo czuć.

Kochał też tracić wszystkie te zmysły; tak jak teraz, gdy nagle został pociągnięty w górę, prosto między łakome wargi i silne ramiona, w dłonie, które też doskonale znały drogę i pośpiesznie próbowały nią podążać, pozbywając się spodni, ostatniego elementu garderoby, który oddzielał ich niczym mur.

Buteleczka mieściła się w wilgotnych dłoniach; przetaczał ją między palcami, odruchowo szarpiąc paznokciami niewinną, białą etykietę, kciukiem muskał jej otwarcie i zerkał figlarnie w drugie oczy. Gilbert, opierając się na łokciach, odwzajemniał jego uśmiech.

– _Męcz_ się – mruknął tym głębokim tonem, unosząc znacząco brew. – Mam dzisiaj wolne, nie zamierzam _pracować_.

Feliks posłał mu zadowolone spojrzenie; nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy partnera, paznokcie podważył zamknięcie buteleczki. Kilka kropel bezbarwnej cieczy, śliskiej i gładkiej w dotyku, spłynęło mu po palcach. Roztarł je po skórze, świadom spojrzenia, które posyłał mu Gilbert; zdziczałego, nieustępliwego, wyczekującego odpowiedzi.

– Jesteś doskonałym _pracownikiem_ – wyszeptał zarumieniony, unosząc dłoń do ust. Brak smaku, brak zapachu, całe szczęście, bo po tym poprzednim, truskawkowym lubrykancie, który sam kupiłeś, dostałeś takiego uczulenia, że... Skup się.

– Wiem – Gilbert uniósł drugą brew, a słysząc jego pewny siebie i nieomylny ton, Feliks parsknął cichym śmiechem. – No co?

– Nic – powiedział cicho, pochylając się nad mężem i jeszcze raz muskając jego wargi swoimi. – Połóż się na brzuchu.

Jeśli jeszcze do tej pory rozsądek i umysł odzywały się od czasu do czasu, wrzucały im w głowę na wpół sformułowane myśli i pozwalały sięgnąć nimi poza tę nadjeziorną łąkę, cień lipy i horyzont, tak teraz umilkły całkowicie, ustępując pola instynktom i emocjom. Z uchylonymi ustami, ciężko oddychając, obserwował każdy ruch układającego się wygodnie ciała; rąk, na których Gilbert ułożył teraz głowę, wcześniej podłożywszy pod nie plecak, karku, który musiał, po prostu musiał pokryć pocałunkami, łopatek, którym również poświęcił trochę swojej uwagi... Zdjął źdźbło trawy, które zabłąkało się w okolice lędźwi, łącząc zielenią dwa małe, urocze wgłębienia...

Zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej, a może to im brakowało już tchu; wiatr, który do tej pory chłodził wilgotne od potu ciała, rozpłynął się w nagle nieruchomym powietrzu, pachnącym odległą burzą... Na sekundy, z trudem oderwawszy usta od twardej linii kręgosłupa, Feliks uniósł wzrok.

Drzewa przestały szumieć, słońce patrzyło na nich przez szarobłękitne chmury, a cały świat nabrał jakby innych barw; głębszych, mocniejszych... Zieleńsza była trawa, na której Gilbert nagle zacisnął pięść, łapczywie wciągając powietrze w płuca, jezioro ciemniejsze. Otoczenie zamilkło, zamieniając się w wiernych słuchaczy ich dwóch; każdego ich pomruku, westchnienia, zapewnienia i każdej, niekiedy słodkiej, groźby...

– Jeśli przestaniesz – wydyszał Gilbert, gdy obaj podążali górską granią, którą pokonywali nie odmierzanymi krokami, a kołysaniem bioder, szybkim po długotrwałym, nieśpiesznym odnajdywaniu starego jak świat szlaku, kołysaniem niecierpliwym, pozbawionym niepotrzebnych myśli. – Za... zamorduję...

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć; przyjemność zerwała mu oddech, wygrywając na strunach głosowych jedynie kolejne jęki, ale przerwać nie zamierzał, to była jedyna rzecz, której był pewny; tego, że jeśli cokolwiek wytrąci go teraz z tego rytmu, jeśli zmusi do oderwania rąk od drugiego ciała, ciała, które wcale nie zamierzało leżeć bezczynnie i wychodziło mu naprzeciw, oddzieli ich, siłą rozerwie jedność, to oszaleje, a świat przestanie... nie, świat i tak już nie istniał, już dawno rozpadł się i przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a on nie rozumiał, jakim cudem jeszcze był w stanie oddychać.

Gilbert pewnie też; unosząc się i podpierając drżącymi lekko ramionami, odchylił głowę w tył, wypuszczając z ust ledwie strzęp powietrza i łapiąc kolejny, równie maleńki haust. Feliks widział srebrzyste nici przyklejających się do karku włosów, wilgoć sunącą kroplami między łopatkami, doliną kręgosłupa... A gdy na moment Gilbert odwrócił zaczerwienioną twarz, w Feliksa uderzyła zamglona mgła szkarłatnych bursztynów, kryjących się pod rzęsami i burzą mokrej grzywki oczu, zaciskających się w przejawie rozkoszy, sprawiając, że odruchowo, instynktownie, niemal rozpaczliwie przyśpieszył, jakby był wędrowcem widzącym już cel, który czuje, że za moment opadnie z sił.

Bo i droga na szczyt była coraz krótsza, tak jak skróciła się odległość między nimi; Gilbert uniósł się do klęku, przylgnął śliskimi, umięśnionymi plecami do torsu Feliksa, przechylił głowę i odsłonił szyję, a ręce wyrzucił do tyłu, na oślep wbijając paznokcie w boki kochanka niczym ostrza czekanów w litą, górską skałę. Feliks wzmocnił uścisk, oplótł ramiona wokół torsu i próbując nie wypaść z rytmu znów całował jabłko Adama.

Wyczuł na krtani przeciągły, głośny jęk, nim ten uciekł spomiędzy ust partnera, wyczuł ramionami rodzące się spazmy, przechodzące przez całe jego ciało; zafascynowany patrzył na grymas, na zaciśnięte szczęki, a potem, przycisnąwszy wargi do gorącej skóry, uciekłszy dłońmi w dół, w szybkie, pewne ruchy, pomógł osiągnąć cel ich wędrówki, wiedząc, że jeszcze chwila, a i on wespnie się tak wysoko.

Jeszcze moment, jeszcze chwila; cel już był w zasięgu, muskał go palcami wyciągniętych dłoni, obawiając się, że jeśli przestanie, jeśli teraz zaprzestanie swego wysiłku, wysiłku, który zalewał mu oczy i usta słonym potem... nie był w stanie dokończyć tej myśli; jęcząc, odchylił głowę do tyłu i kolejne pchnięcie bioder przyniosło niebo, rajski ogród na szczycie góry, którego bramy właśnie przekraczał.

Pamiętał, że opadł ciężko na plecy Gilberta, schował w nich twarz i z wolna wracał do rzeczywistości; oddychał głęboko, próbując na powrót wtłoczyć w ciało powietrze, którego tak mu brakowało przez ostatnie minuty. Zlany potem, rozgorączkowany, jakby właśnie trawiła go choroba, wycofał się i osunął po lipie. Szorstka kora podrapała mu plecy, a on z trudem – ręka była ciężka jak ołów, ciało osłabło – otarł wierzchem dłoni oczy, by pozbyć się kropel z rzęs, by wyraźnie spojrzeć na Gilberta.

Jego mąż, równie zmęczony, równie mokry i brudny, leżał na posłaniu z ubrań; spod przymkniętych powiek posłał Feliksowi leniwe, usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie i radosny uśmiech. Nie mając sił, by cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić, Feliks próbował ustabilizować oddech, zapanować nad gwałtownie wznoszącymi się i opadającymi klatką piersiową i bokami, na których paznokcie Gilberta zostawiły wąskie, czerwone ślady.

Wiatr znów się wzmógł; szarpnął lipą, rzucił im w twarze aromatem bzu i sprawił, że ciała nagle zadrżały, bo zrobiło się chłodniej. Gilbert w pewnym momencie wolno uniósł się do siadu, złapał za pokrytą trawą koszulkę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona. Potem na czworakach podszedł do Feliksa i usiadł obok, opierając się o niego sennie.

– Wow – wychrypiał.

Feliks sięgnął ku jego dłoni i nakrył własną. Skóra w dotyku była gorąca i kleiła się, ale wcale go to nie obchodziło. Liczyła się jej miękkość i twardość gładkiej obrączki, którą czuł gdzieś pod linią życia.

– Czy możemy... – Feliks odkaszlnął. Teraz dopiero poczuł, jak bardzo chce mu się pić; gardło miał suche jak wiór. – wpisać to jako... nasz najlepszy...?

– Zdecydowanie.

Lipa obrzuciła ich dziesiątkami listków, a Feliksowi przypomniało się nagle wesele i ciskany w nich ryż.

– Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica – odezwał się ciepłym tonem. – Zapomniałeś, nie?

– Naprawdę? – Gilbert westchnął ciężko. – Ja nadal myślę, że jest maj, a nie czerwiec. Przez tę robotę. Nie miałem... kurwa, nie miałem nawet czasu przestawiać sobie kalendarza w mózgu.

– Wiem – Feliks wyciągnął ramię i przyciągnął męża do siebie. Obaj patrzyli, jak wiatr wzburza powierzchnię jeziora i przygina do ziemi wysokie zarośla łąk. – Nie jestem zły, czy coś.

– Nie uprawiałbyś ze mną dzikiego seksu w miejscu publicznym, gdybyś był zły.

– Też racja – Feliks parsknął śmiechem; ogarnięty błogością, sięgnął ku swojemu plecakowi, dawno już zapomnianemu. Przyglądał się przez chwilę odrobinie wody w butelce, a potem podał ją Gilbertowi. – Pij do końca.

– A ty? – Gilbert z trudem uniósł powiek. – _Pracowałeś_ – odebrał butelkę i starał się wypić ledwie dwa łyki, ostatnie dwa pozostawiając Feliksowi.

Ten z ulgą nawilżył gardło, chociaż woda była ciepła. Moment później pomiędzy gałęziami drzewa przemknęło kilka kropli deszczu, a w taflę jeziora uderzyło ich o wiele więcej. Po szarym niebie, gdzieś daleko, przetoczył się grzmot. Feliks, niechętnie – bo najchętniej ułożyłby się obok Gilberta i zrelaksowany usnął – sięgnął po swoje ubrania. Gilbert, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, obserwował go spod oka.

– Zbiera się na burzę.

– No? – Feliks założył T-shirt. Bawełna nieprzyjemnie przylgnęła do ciała. Zaczął rozglądać się za bielizną, mając nadzieję, że przypadkiem nie cisnęli jej do jeziora.

– Jesteśmy na zadupiu, siedzimy pod drzewem nad wielkim jeziorem i przyjechaliśmy tu rowerami.

Spojrzeli po sobie; potem Feliks roześmiał się w głos.

– Przykro mi – powiedział wesoło. – Ale ubieraj gacie. Będziesz jednak musiał trochę jeszcze się wysilić, bo trzeba stąd spieprzać, nim zacznie walić piorunami. W nocy się wyśpisz.

Gilbert otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Ile jest do najbliższej wsi...?

– A bo ja wiem... – Feliks spojrzał na zarośniętą, polną ścieżkę, którą tu przyjechali. – Z pięć kilometrów?

Spojrzeli po sobie, obserwując jak wiatr szarpie ich włosami. Kolejny grzmot i szybki rozbłysk na horyzoncie, rzucony im w oczy przez taflę jeziora.

– Następnym razem – Gilbert ciężko westchnął i sięgnął po spodnie. – Wybierz nam bliższe miejsce na seks, dobrze? Bo, jakkolwiek było to zajebiste, nie chcę, żeby to było moje ostatnie wspomnienie przed śmiercią.

– Wiesz co...? – Feliks przyglądał się rowerom i marszczył brwi. – Czy przypadkiem... piechotą nie było bezpieczniej?

Piorun nieprzyjemnie uderzył w uszy; blask zalał jezioro. Obaj się wzdrygnęli.

– Zamorduję cię – mruknął Gilbert. – Któregoś dnia zamorduję i szefa i ciebie. I nie wiem, czy Elka zdoła zapłacić taką kaucję.

Gdy wolno szli polną drogą, całkowicie przemoknięci, czując uderzenia deszczu na swoich ramionach i głowie, mimo wszystko się do siebie uśmiechali. Zostawili jezioro za sobą, a gdy chmury z wolna zaczęły odchodzić w inne strony, wyjrzało za nich słońce, malując na niebie wielobarwny łuk.


End file.
